Mr Saxobeat
by Applause2014
Summary: <html><head></head>Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna are tired of the Playa and what it offers. So when Bridgette plays a song, things finally change. Humor and based on the song by Alexandria Stan.</html>


**So this was a idea that just sprouted out of my head. I was listening to Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandria Stan when the idea just came. The song has a jazz/modern dance feeling to it. This is basically a story over how LeShawna, Gwen and Bridgette dance to a song like this and they are not ashamed of doing it. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a boring day at the playa and the three chicks of the island (LeShawna, Gwen and Bridgette) were sick of this boredom. They were sick of going to the pool, going to the buffet and sick of always having to hang out with their guys. All three were in Bridgette's room.<p>

"Urg! I hate when we have nothing to do here! It sucks!" Gwen yelled in anger as she sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Girl is right," replied LeShawna. "it does get kind of boring after once in a while. I just wish we had something to do."

"Yet, what is there to do?" Bridgette asked her friends. "We have almost done everything on this island at least once."

It was at moment that Bridgette's cell phone went off and a ring called _Mr. Saxobeat _started playing. Well, the music caught Gwen and LeShawna's attention.

"Girl, what is that amazing song that is playing right now?"

"What is that song Bridge?"

"It's called Mr. Saxobeat and it's by-"

"I don't want to know who it's by!" Gwen said while interrupting Bridgette. "I want to know if you have the song on your cell phone."

"Let me cheek." Bridgette replied as she was looking through her cell phone. "Just in luck! I have it on my cell phone. Want to listen?"

"Hell yes! Play it, please!"

"Sure thing."

Bridgette starts to play the song and her two friends are excited like children within a toy store, waiting to see, or hear, something fresh and new that has never been done before. Gwen and LeShawna was jamming to the song with such excitement that when the song was over, they were sad to see it end.

"That was so exciting! I have never heard anything like that before." LeShawna said while she was smiling for the first time all day.

"That has made my day so much better Bridge!" Gwen replied.

"Well, I am glad that my music has made you two so much better but I was wondering.."

"Wondering what?"

"Tell us Bridge."

"I was wondering if we could dance to the song. I just have a urge to dance to the song now and I haven't seen any one dance to music at the Playa."

"Gurl, that is a wonderful idea. Ya have thought of something amazing!"

"I like it but where will we go to get our groove on!"

"I was thinking of the playa lobby and since no one is there... Mr. Saxobeat can entertain us as much as he likes!"

All three of the girls laughed and giggled as the ran down to the playa lobby as fast as they could.

When they arrived and saw no one down there, they turned the song as loud as it colugo and the three girls had their groove on.

"Aw yea..." LeShawna said while she broke down and dance with the jazz music.

"Nice moves!" Gwen replied to her while she showed off her moves when the jazz music changed to a electro type.

"You two are great dancers." Bridgette's added as she showed off her moves.

Gwen and LeShawna cheered Bridgette as she done a disco move and soon, all three girls were doing a disco style dance. They were grooving and their hair was wild and free, which matched perfectly with the theme of the song.

They were enjoying themselves, for no one was there to watch them, or judge them on what style of dancing they were doing or how they were doing it. They were finally happy despite being stuck with a luxurious prison that Chris housed them in.

They were dancing and were happy until they heard some voices and looked up to see,

**Geoff, Trent and Harold standing there.**

The three guys were watching them and they just had their jaws dropped in shock, shocked on how good the girls were at dancing. They asked why there dancing and Bridgette replied,

"Uh... Well you see..."

* * *

><p><strong>I love the smell of a fresh one shot! It feels good being done with something that was fun to write. Now, I am off to see some candy corn and until next time:<strong>

**Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! :D**


End file.
